


Neville Knows Where To Find Them

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, HP: EWE, Hogwarts, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Misunderstandings, Pining, Professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble series with the pairing: Neville/Charlie as Hogwarts Professors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fantastic Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This story gets updated with a drabble every two weeks, and is based on prompts from~~ [NEVILLE100](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)
> 
> Story is now complete.

Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath.  
  
Neville had to walk by Professor Weasley's territory again; the last time he'd taken the detour through the field towards his greenhouse, the Professor had all but made Neville forget his own name.  
  
Why did Charlie Weasley decide to teach there with a course called "Fantastic Beasts?"  
  
Ever since that day, all Neville had done was _dream_ about riding his own kind of beast and that was just so not on.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were avoiding me, Longbottom."  
  
Now, Neville knew he was done for.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: "Expert"

"I haven't been avoiding you," Neville said, realising maybe he was too quick for his defence. "I mean..."   
  
Charlie chuckled. "I'm no expert," he said, "but I can feel some tension between us."   
  
_Expert in what?_ Neville wanted to ask. "There's no tension, just busy with lessons."   
  
"You work too much. Has anyone ever told you that?"   
  
Neville smiled. "If I worked too much, then I would have made Professor of the year, yet, the title always seems to go to Harry."   
  
Charlie stared at him for a while. So quiet that it drove Neville mad.   
  
"Have dinner with me."


	3. Neville's Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: Outrageous

"What?" Neville's voice was high and he cringed at how unbelievably outrageous he sounded.   
  
"Dinner, Longbottom," Charlie said, coolly. "You and me."   
  
"We have dinner together every night." Neville knew what Charlie meant, but he still decided to play dumb.   
  
It worked in annoying Charlie because he rolled his eyes looking exasperated. "I don't mean..." He glowered at Neville, before he opened his mouth again.   
  
"I know your reputation," Neville said quickly before Charlie could say anything else.   
  
"My reputation?" Charlie quirked an eyebrow.   
  
"I'm not interested in a one-off. Not with another Professor," Neville said with as much resolve he could muster up. Really, all he wanted was for Charlie to leave so he could get back to his plants.   
  
"Who said anything about a one-off?"   
  
"Well, dinner. Alone. Usually leads—"   
  
"Dinner leads to conversation, Neville. If I wanted to fuck you, trust me, you'd be against the wall already with your legs spread open for me."   
  
Neville wasn't supposed to be turned on by that, he was supposed to be insulted. But now all he did was imagine himself against the wall with Charlie on top of him.   
  
"I'm sorry," Charlie said, when the silence continued to linger.


	4. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: HONEYDUKES

"I didn't mean to come on so strong," Charlie said when Neville looked at him confused. "It's just dinner, maybe a visit to Honeydukes. Why are you playing so hard to get?" Then, his expression changed as if something just dawned on him.   
  
"Right, then," he added and started to leave the room.   
  
"What is it?" Neville ask. What had he just realised?   
  
"It's stupid of me, of course. I shouldn't have listened—nevermind."   
  
Neville crossed his arms and gave Charlie a once over. Whatever it was, he knew Charlie was going to say it. Neville just had to wait.


	5. Made of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: Listen

Neville was a lot of things but a pushover. The stern look tended to work well with his students, so he wanted to see if it would work on Charlie, too. He waited patiently to listen.  
  
Charlie just stood there and they stared at each other for a long time.  
  
"I haven't been with anyone in a long time," Charlie said, finally. "One-off or otherwise."  
  
Neville narrowed his eyebrows. There was more, he could feel it. This was a trick McGonagall had taught him. _Just act like you're made of steel, and eventually you'll start to feel like it, too_.


	6. Being Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: Madam Puddifoot's

"I've never met someone who didn't want me back," Charlie said, and Neville felt his lips part slightly with sheer surprise over the statement. "I thought you were just playing hard to get. I didn't realise you _really_ don't—"  
  
"That's a bit much," Neville said, annoyed. "You just expect everyone to fawn over you. Take you out for a coffee at Madam Puddifoot's?"  
  
"Of course, not. But, if I pursue someone, it's usually because I felt something was there. I thought I had sensed attraction... I suppose I'm just wrong."  
  
Charlie turned to leave again.  
  
"You're not wrong..." Neville mumbled.


	7. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

Charlie gave Neville a quizzical look. Obviously confused.  
  
"I didn't realise you wanted... _dinner_ , just assumed, you know..." Neville cleared his throat.  
  
"Assumed what?" Charlie said, looking intrigued. That smug, overconfident smile was back.  
  
Neville shrugged. "Wall... Legs..." he said, waving his hand in the air. It was difficult for him to imagine that the man in front of him was related to the ones that ran Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Charlie's gaze was intense.  
  
He continued, "That, you just wanted _that_ and nothing more."  
  
"I want that," Charlie said, grinning. "Just you know, after we have dinner a few times."


	8. Figuring It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: OLLIVANDER'S

"Hmm," Neville said, as if he were deep in thought. "That's something I could work with." He bit his lower lip and locked eyes with Charlie.  
  
Charlie took a step towards him and Neville instinctively took one step back. Charlie raised an eyebrow as if he were accepting a challenge. It was a challenge. A strange dance.  
  
Neville hated how quickly his resolve dissolved and now his cards were on the table again.  
  
He was so easy to read. Even his first wand from Ollivander's had chosen him in an instant. He never was _mysterious_. Garrick had chuckled and patted his head. Now, he felt like that tiny boy again, the one who didn't know what he was doing.  
  
When Charlie took another step, Neville didn't move, instead he asked a question. "Why would it matter if you haven't been with someone in a long time?"  
  
Charlie stopped right in his tracks.  
  
"What were you trying to tell me?" Neville steeled his voice and continued to look firmly at Charlie. Of course there was something there, he just needed to figure it out.  
  
Charlie's slightly freckled cheeks pinked. "Since you started your professorship at Hogwarts..." he said, seeming slightly amused.


	9. Knowing The Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: Magical Menagerie

Neville wasn't sure if he'd heard it right. Or, he caught the meaning.   
  
"I haven't seen you since the war. Not really. I was at Magical Menagerie with my students when I first saw you. Remember that?" Neville nodded; Charlie took the last step, dismissing the distance between them.   
  
Neville could smell the citrus on Charlie, knowing the scent was from his soap. He'd seen Harry and Draco buy the soaps for Charlie's birthday.   
  
Not knowing when he'd stopped listening, Neville said, "So?"   
  
"Harry told me to go after you," Charlie said. "Draco insisted that you could be the one."


	10. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: Borgin and Burkes

" _The one_?" Neville nearly coughed out the words.  
  
Charlie chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. Ever since you started working here and I asked them a lot of questions about you. They said that you weren't the casual type."  
  
"The casual type?" Neville asked as if his ideas were something so antique that they would be on sale at Borgin and Burkes.  
  
"That you'd want someone proper to date. Like they're...you know?"  
  
"They are a very unique couple. I don't think we could—"  
  
"I don't want to be like them. I just know I like... _you_."


	11. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: Gladrags Wizardwear

After Charlie's declaration, Neville didn't say anything. They were quiet, and he resisted staring at Charlie's lips but in turn ended up licking his own lips. Charlie leaned in close; his breath, hot.   
  
"What do you say?"   
  
"Uh—" Neville forgot what the question was, suddenly, all he did was stare at the scarf Charlie wore and remembered seeing it in Gladrags Wizardwear at Hogsmeade.   
  
His gaze went up to Charlie's lips and he was just so close to Charlie. Close enough to kiss.   
  
"Yes to dinner," Neville mumbled against Charlie's lips and pulled away. "Yes to perhaps other things, too."


	12. The Vault

"I didn't peg you for a Slytherin," Charlie said, grabbing Neville's arm as he tried to get away. 

"Hang out with a Malfoy long enough," Neville replied with a chuckle. 

"Well, I'm still a Gryffindor through and through," Charlie said and pressed his lips against Neville's eventually pushing his body on top of his until the back of Neville's head gently hit the wall.

Charlie sucked on Neville's lower lip and his hand held Neville's hips right and tight. It felt _so_ good. Neville pushed back with his own kiss, eventually pushing his tongue against Charlie's mouth, demanding entrance; breaking into that Gringotts’ vault with force. 

Charlie parted his lips and he returned to sucking but on Neville's tongue now. Neville inadvertently groaned into Charlie's mouth as Charlie ground their hips together. He was utterly turned on and if Charlie wanted to take him right then and there, Neville wasn't sure if he could actually resist. 

Neville remembered what Charlie had said, _If I wanted to fuck you, trust me, you'd be against the wall already..._ With every nerve that he could muster, Neville pushed Charlie back. "Not like this," he said. 

Charlie immediately backed off. "You're right. I'm sorry."


	13. Sooner than later

“So, dinner?” Charlie asked, looking hesitant. Neville figured probably because he thought he’d crossed the line and now Neville wouldn’t agree for the date. Or worse, as a punishment Neville would pick the Leaky.  

“When?” Neville asked.

When his face immediately lit up, Charlie asked, "Tonight?"

 _Okay, maybe a bit sooner than I’d thought_. He’d just gone from being asked out, to being pushed against the wall, and then being asked out again.  Still, Charlie’s lips were against Neville’s not a moment before and Neville really wanted to taste the man again. Do _all sorts of things_ to him.

“Yes.”


	14. Date Ideas

“Brilliant. Do you want to come over to my place?” Charlie asked, sounding hopeful. 

“Your place?” Neville quirked an eyebrow. 

“Professor’s chambers,” Charlie said, laughing. “I reckon eating in the Great Hall together, or going to the kitchens being surrounded by house-elves isn’t ideal. All of Hogwarts will find out. Besides, tenured here has its advantages. I’ve got a small kitchen in my quarters.” 

“So, eat at your place, and you’ll cook?” _Where your bedroom also is, with a large bed and us being so close to it..._

“We can always make it a double date with Harry and Draco...”


	15. The Second Best Couple

Neville laughed at Charlie’s offer. To double date with the most enviably happy couple, ever. Although, they weren’t always _happy_. Harry and Draco had a bit of a habit of getting into arguments in public, but it was more like foreplay for them than anything else. He remembered how last Christmas they'd had a row at Pansy's "Happy Holidays" party and then were caught snogging in the loo. 

“Maybe not,” Charlie said, evidently reading Neville’s reaction. “I’d like the evening to be about you and well, not... _them_.” He laughed nervously. 

“Good idea,” Neville said. "I'd prefer to be alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Dec 24


	16. Almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: Epiphany

“It’ll be fine with just the two of us,” Neville said. “What time should I be there and what should I bring?” 

Charlie thought it over for a bit, and then his face looked as though he'd just had an epiphany. “If we’re both missing from dinner, I think other professors would suspect...I mean, I don’t want to give anyone the wrong impression. Not that I don’t want people to know--”

“It’s a first date, Charlie. I understand,” Neville said. Charlie in many ways was just like Harry. He rambled when nervous. 

“I’ll make my rounds at dinner while you prepare...” He stopped, unsure of how to word it right. 

“Good plan,” Charlie said. “Just don’t eat too much. I’d like to woo you with my cooking,” he teased and almost immediately started laughing. 

Merlin, his laugh was infectious, Neville thought. Neville gave a soft smile. “I don’t say no to food. You may not have met me when I was a kid; that much is pretty given about me.” 

“You can’t be worse than Ron." Charlie shook his head, he took one step closer to Neville, and pressed him against the wall again. “I can’t wait for tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Jan. 7th


	17. Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: In broad daylight

“Can't wait,” Neville whispered against Charlie’s lips and bucked his hips forward. He needed to control himself. Would it be strange to have sex with someone before the first date? He felt that Charlie was a sure thing and it would really be okay. It wouldn't be long until their dating life would be in broad daylight for the school to know. 

Before he could say anything, Charlie pulled back. “I should go because I don’t know if I can control myself around you...” He brushed his thumb over Neville’s lower lip. “ _Soon_.” 

With another quick kiss, he was gone.


	18. Stoic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Calm Before the Storm

At dinner, Neville was a nervous wreck. Each student, each teacher that looked at him for just a second longer than normal, worried him. It all just _looked_ calm, before the storm him. 

He was so sure the entire school already knew about him and Charlie, even if there wasn't really much to know. Except that Neville really wanted to sleep with Charlie. He'd had a crush on the man since forever. Maybe it started when they all used to go to Ginny's Quidditch games. Charlie and Ron were always decked out in team colours and sometimes, if the weather permitted, Charlie would even take his shirt off. 

Now, that was a sight for sore eyes. 

_It's really not going to do you any good if you start thinking about him without his shirt before you even date the man._

He looked over at Harry and Draco who were both quite stoic. If one didn't know them personally, they wouldn't know that the two of them were _always_ on top of each other. Except, in front of the students, they always looked _so_ put-together. 

Yeah, Neville needed to take a chapter from their book. He needed to get it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: February 4th


	19. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: Be Mine

Finally, dinner was over and Harry walked over to Neville. "Hey, Nev. Do you want to come by for a drink later. We can--" 

"I can't tonight, I've got...something," Neville said and realised that he might have answered far too hastily. 

"Are you quite all right, Professor Longbottom?" Draco asked and Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Fine," Neville said, after he took a deep breath. "Just have something to do. Tomorrow?" 

Harry nodded shared a looked with Draco. Brilliant, they were going to find out if Neville didn't get out of there. He might as well just hold up a sign that said, _I have a date with Charlie Weasley. I want him to be mine_. 

He tried not to rush back to his chambers to change. But he did. If anyone saw him on the way, they'd know something was wrong. Except, nothing was wrong, Neville was just ridiculously nervous. He had a bloody date with Charlie Bloody Weasley, and he was freaking the fuck out. 

A knock on the door startled him. He wasn't expecting anyone. When he opened it, he saw Draco standing there. "Hi, Draco. Need something?" 

"Neville, I must speak with you immediately. It's serious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: Feb. 18


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rubbish

"What is it?" Neville asked, concerned. 

"It's about Harry." 

"About Harry?" Neville looked over at the wall clock seeing how much time he could spend on this before he _had_ to leave. 

Draco opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it. He took a seat at the sofa in the tiny sitting room of Neville's quarters, giving Neville a once over. "You look nice. Going somewhere?" 

Neville didn't have time to make a rubbish excuse, but tried. "Yes, Draco. I'm sneaking out of Hogwarts to rendezvous with my lover." 

Draco looked amused. "It's not a student, is it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: March 3rd


	21. Growing Impatient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: "like a lion."

"That's not funny, Draco," Neville said, scowling at his friend who looked far too delighted with himself for having something "serious" to talk about. "What do you need anyway?" 

"Where _are_ you going?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "You've been on edge all evening." 

"If you must know, I have a date, and no I don't want to tell you the details." 

"Can I tell Harry?" 

"I don't know, can _I_ tell Harry you were in my quarters trying to discuss something secretive?" Neville snarled at Draco or maybe he roared...like a lion.

Draco was suddenly very serious. "Fine, don't tell me. You're clearly in a rush. Can we talk in the morning?"

"Sure." 

"That is, if you're coming back to your rooms tonight. What if you decide to run away with this secret lover?" Draco teased and Neville was not pleased by the comment. 

"Draco, I don't have time to get into this right--" 

"Fine," Draco said, looking defeated. He started to get up off the sofa when Neville stopped it. 

"Damn it!" Neville mumbled. "Wait. Just tell me what's wrong." He decided upon heating up some water for tea. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: March 17


	22. Showing Up Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: Herbology

Neville knocked on Charlie's door softly. He had no idea if Charlie would be there, or awake even. He was over two hours late. After sitting with Draco and talking to him, he didn't have the heart to tell Draco he had to go. So he stayed there with his friend, until he was done. 

It wasn't like him to turn his back to a friend; he wasn't going to do it to Draco just because he had a date. Even if his date had been with Charlie Fucking Weasley that Neville had had a crush on since forever. 

The door opened abruptly and Charlie stood there in Muggle jeans and a t-shirt. "Hi," he said, looking surprised. And thankfully, totally not annoyed with Neville. 

Neville was glad he didn't have any extra Herbology assignments to grade over the weekend--he figured he'd have a lot of grovelling to do. 

"I didn't think you were going to come," Charlie said, standing at the door. He didn't move out of the way to let Neville in and that was definitely not a good sign. 

"I got held up—" 

"Right," Charlie said, defensively. His posture changed immediately which only made Neville panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: March 31


	23. Apologising

Neville apologised profusely and started rambling. "I left in a rush and forgot the wine. Do you like wine? Maybe I can go back— No, probably not a good idea." 

"You could've easily cancelled." 

"I didn't want to. I wanted to be here. Do yo--can I come in?" he asked, feeling extraordinarily nervous. Shit, what if Charlie said no? 

If this were DADA class, he was certain his Boggart would be rejection from his crush; and he'd have no defence against _that_. 

Fortunately, Charlie moved out of the way. "I packed everything; after the first hour...didn't think you were gonna show." 

"I don't blame you; that Malfoy can talk." He entered the room and smiled when Charlie closed the door behind them. 

"You were with Draco?" 

"Yeah. Believe me, I wish I could've escaped." 

"S'alright," Charlie said softly. "What did he want?" 

"Oh. I can't..." Neville said, nervously. "Sorry. I promised." 

"Right. You're two hours late and won't tell me why." Charlie scowled. "I don't like games, Neville. I thought you were different. This was just a first date. I mean—" 

Neville closed the distance between them and kissed Charlie. _Everything_ was going wrong, "I'm not playing games," he breathed, lips brushing Charlie's.


	24. Forgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt: Divination

Neville pushed Charlie against the closed door and continued kissing him. Charlie didn't seem to mind though. He wrapped his arms around Neville in return. 

"Sorry again," Neville said, when they'd stopped snogging for a bit of air. His fingers found their way to Charlie's hair and started threading into them. Neville liked Charlie's hair. It was longer than his own and Charlie could definitely pull it off. 

"For kissing me like that?" Charlie asked, sounding amused. He nipped at Neville's lower lip again before his hands went up Neville's shirt. Neville supposed he wasn't that cross anymore. 

"For being so late. I didn't--" 

"It's okay. I deserved being forsaken..." 

No amount of Divination training could have prepared Neville to gather insight on his and Charlie's future. It was already so tumultuous

"How do you suppose that?" 

"I was a bit of an arse earlier. I needed a kick in the pants I reckon." 

Neville chuckled slightly. "I'd rather be doing something else in your pants," he said, and then immediately felt his face burn with how clichéd he'd sounded. "Flirting isn't my forte." 

"Well, then it's a good thing that you're an excellent kisser."


	25. The Not So Distant Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Arithmancy

This was probably the sixth time Neville had said something awkward, and Charlie had forgiven him for it. It was probably just the same amount of times Charlie and Neville had stated that they were going to take things slow, and found themselves in a compromising position.  
  
If Neville were to predict the future, given the number of times things didn't turn the way he'd planned, he was sure he was going to end up in Charlie's bed tonight. Or at least, get completely naked on the sofa with him.  
  
Charlie's leg was wrapped around Neville's waist; they were both simply enjoying each other.  
  
So much for not being good at Arithmancy.  
  
"A first date doesn't have to involve dinner," Neville said, mostly telling himself that maybe it'd be okay if he did more than kissing tonight. It'd been a while since he'd done more than kissing with anyone.  
  
"Yes. But it does require for one to be on time," Charlie quipped before he attacked Neville's throat with his teeth and found Neville's favourite spot.  
  
Neville groaned as his hips bucked against Charlie's thigh. "So good..."  
  
"We can probably still make it to Hogsmeade for a late-night drink," Charlie said.


	26. New Plan

Neville threw his head back and laughed; he almost couldn’t help himself. Earlier that day when Charlie had approached him, he’d accused Neville of avoiding him. Now it was Charlie who was avoiding taking the next step with Neville.

“What’s so funny?” Charlie asked, looking confused.

Neville shook his head. “I realise you have to be gentle, given you teach students how to care for magical creatures, but you don’t have to be so soft with me.”

“I…” Charlie’s cheeks reddened as if he concluded maybe he was being a bit too careful with Neville. “I don’t want to rush into something—”

“I’m here,” Neville said, gesturing to how he was sitting in Charlie’s lap, his thigh awkwardly pressing against Charlie’s erection, “and I don’t plan on leaving. I want to be with you tonight when the lights go out.”

“You’re sure?” Charlie asked, still sounding worried.

“Tell you what,” Neville said, straddling Charlie’s lap with his hands threading through Charlie’s hair. “Why don’t we go to Rosmerta’s? We can book a room and spend the night.”

Neville thought it was probably a better plan, anyway. This way, he could avoid running into students in the morning, and all awkwardness.


	27. Getting Distracted. Again.

Charlie seemed to appreciate Neville's suggestion as Neville felt his erection press into him. He shifted off Charlie's lap, the palm of his hand against Charlie's groin, and Charlie gasped. 

Neville smiled and began nuzzling into Charlie's neck. With the rate they were going, they'd never make it to Hogsmeade. The idea of grabbing their brooms, making their way to the Astronomy Tower to fly to Rosmerta's seemed impossible now.

Charlie released a low groan sending shivers down Neville's spine. A moment later, he was pinned under Charlie, as Charlie started to grind their hips together. 

_Finally_! Neville thought.

Charlie looked as though he'd lost all self control; not that Neville had a problem with it. He wanted Charlie. He'd wanted him since the day they'd met and even though the day had been long and unending, he was glad to be there. Under Charlie. With him. 

He'd felt Charlie's confessions to him to be true. Even though they didn't know each other well, Neville thought of Charlie as sincere. He didn't play games; neither did Neville, so it was perfect really. 

Perfect, just as Charlie's kisses and caresses were. Neville didn't know if he'd ever get used to them.


	28. More Interruptions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fight or Flight

Just when Charlie's hands started to travel up Neville's chest and he'd pinched Neville's right nipple, there was a knock on the door. His hands froze on Neville's body and Neville also immediately stiffened. 

With his eyes wide, Neville managed to mumble out, "Are you expecting someone?"

Charlie shook his head. He backed away from Neville and Neville immediately sat up. His fight or flight instinct kicked in and he wondered if Charlie would judge him as he placed a disillusionment charm on himself and ran. 

"I'll go and check," Charlie said, when the knock repeated. Neville was glad to see he at least looked annoyed. It wasn't just Neville who had been enjoying himself on Charlie's sofa and hoped whoever it was, would just leave soon so they could go back to exploring each other. 

Neville nodded and did the only logical thing he could think of. He went to hide in the loo. 

Unfortunately for him, his erection was still evident and throbbing. Gods, now he was simply regretting not taking off with Charlie when they'd had the plan to escape to Hogsmeade. They would have easily rented a room and had the night to themselves by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: June 23


	29. The Uninvited Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: Three is the magic number

Neville heard faint voices coming from the room as he hid inside the bathroom. His heart had stopped racing and his erection had slightly subdued. Still, he couldn't help but wonder who it was that was at the door to Charlie's quarters. 

"You didn't come to dinner." Neville heard. 

"I've got company right now," Charlie replied. 

"Oh. Can I meet him?" 

"No, Draco. You can't meet him." 

Draco? Was he bloody serious? After spending so long with Neville, now he was here to bother Charlie? 

"How many people are you going to ask for advice?" Neville asked, coming out of the bathroom, and facing Charlie and his uninvited guest. 

Draco shrugged. "Three is the magic number."

"Merlin, you're too much, Draco," Neville said. He placed his arm on Charlie's shoulder, an indication that he could come aside and that Draco could come in. 

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked, clearly understanding what Neville was doing. 

"He won't stop until you tell him what he wants to hear," Neville said. 

"That's not--" Draco made a face and barged into the room and Charlie closed the door behind him. "When did you two--" 

"Not the point," Neville said. "Let's focus on your first."


	30. And Now It's a Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt "not again." 
> 
> Unbetaed.

"It's one thing when we're here, almost as if we're secluded away from the world, but to take this next step..." Draco trailed off and Neville found himself thinking, _not again_. 

He'd already had this conversation with Draco earlier tonight but it was obvious that whatever Neville had said hadn't sunk in. He understood Draco's fear, as irrational as he thought it to be, but he was supportive of him nonetheless. 

"It'll be all right, Draco," Charlie tried to console him. He placed his hand around Draco's shoulder and pulled him close. Of course, it was a friendly gesture, but the slight pang of jealousy that shot through Neville was still unavoidable. 

Charlie was supposed to be his tonight. All he wanted was to be alone with the man. It was selfish of him to think of how their date had been ruined, given how much Draco was struggling with this decision, but Neville couldn't help but be annoyed at his own predicament. 

"Harry loves you," he said; he'd said the exact words earlier also. "The world knows that. More or less. And don't you think that it's a decision he should make on his own and not have you make it for him? Maybe you should talk about your future and--" 

There was a knock on the door and Neville heard Charlie sigh out, "Not again." He totally related to that sentiment. Why was everyone in this world out to speak to them? 

When Charlie returned to the room, Harry was right behind him. 

"I figured I'd find you here, Draco," Harry said, and then he looked at Neville, obviously confused. "Well, I checked Neville's first but no one was there." 

Harry looked at the three men in the room and his expression grew more perplexed. "Is everything okay?"


	31. Insecurities

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Draco asked, looking surprised as Neville simply stared at Charlie and Charlie stared back. They had a silent conversation with each other of, _how did it end up like this?_

"Why don't we start at the beginning," Charlie said as he got up off the sofa and offered his seat to Harry. 

Harry placed his hand on Draco's knee. "You've been acting so strange ever since I started making plans for the summer holidays—" 

"I know, I just..." Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Maybe we should give the two of you time to talk," Neville said standing up from his seat and stood awkwardly next to Charlie. "We'll just go in the other room or—" 

"Why are you here, Neville? Did Draco bring you—" 

"They're on a date," Draco replied to Harry. "I'm afraid, I've, now we've, interrupted." 

"Ah..." Harry said, finally taking in the scene in front of him. Both Neville and Charlie's clothes were slightly dishevelled. Charlie's more since Neville did have a chance to go hide and get himself together. 

"Maybe we should just get back," Harry said. 

+

When they left, Charlie turned to look at Neville, obviously expecting an explanation. Even if it wasn't his place to say anything in the first place, now Neville had to confess. 

"Draco stopped by earlier because when Harry discussed summer holidays, Draco was going to propose. Then, he panicked. Then, he was here..." 

"Well..." Charlie said giving it a deep, long thought. "It's good to know that two people who are so committed to each other can also have their share of insecurities." 

"Right. Leaves some hope for the rest of us. It's good to know no one's perfect." 

Neville smiled and Charlie pulled him close. Kissing him again.


	32. Tender

They ended up not leaving Hogwarts for the night, after all. After Draco and Harry left, Neville and Charlie continued talking and kissing on the sofa. By the end, Neville thought he might have overstayed his welcome, but Charlie asked him to spend the night. 

"I just wanna wake up next to you. Maybe make you breakfast--have a lie-in." 

Neville smiled at the thought. It was sweet. And it would be a nice to wake up next to a really hot man, and not hung over. 

"Sure," Neville said, biting his lip, and Charlie drew him to the bed.


	33. The Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: not so fast

When Neville woke up in the morning, he'd nearly forgotten where he was. He was shirtless, but it seemed his trousers were still intact. And of course, he was right next to Charlie. 

"Right," he mumbled to himself. He'd spent the night with Charlie but they'd not gone anywhere more than a bit of kissing and groping in bed. He'd been painfully hard, he remembered, but since Charlie'd not made any moves, he'd not either. 

He knew this was good. Going the _not so fast_ route. He had to remember it was only yesterday when Charlie had stopped by Neville's lab and asked him out to dinner. So much had happened since then, but honestly, it'd only been one day. 

He smiled to himself as Charlie stirred slightly, brushing his leg against Neville's. Neville found himself thinking he could get used to this. Get used to sleeping on a bed big enough for two; sleeping next to Charlie. 

"Hey..." Neville whispered when Charlie opened his eyes and looked at him. 

"What time's it?" 

"Just after dawn." 

Charlie made a low humming sound, pulling Neville close. "Couldn't sleep?" 

"Not my bed," Neville said shrugging. "Just not used to sleeping anywhere else...during the school year at least." 

"Yeah? Don't sleep in the same place when it's not the school year?" Charlie’s hands raked up and down Neville's body—seemingly on their own accord—and Neville wasn't far from getting turned on by his touch. 

"It's not like that..." Neville paused for a moment. "I'm not like that." 

"Right. Sorry. Didn't mean—" 

"I know," Neville said, pushing Charlie on his back and climbing on top of him. Without any hesitation, and somewhat surprising himself, he started kissing Charlie…rocking slowly. He could do this now. 

They could talk about other things later.


	34. At First Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: Platform 9 3/4

"You know, I remember seeing you, for the first time," Neville said, sighing into the embrace with Charlie's arms around. 

"Seeing me? When?" 

"At King's Cross station, platform 9 3/4. It was Easter break and I was just getting off the train and my gran was there, and _you_ were there, with the Weasleys." 

"I don't remem—when exactly?" He turned to face Neville, still with his arm around Neville's chest. 

Neville shrugged nonchalantly, even though he was sort of feeling foolish for saying anything. "When I was eleven," he said and Charlie's eyes widened. "You were there with Ginny. Holding her up in your arms. I just—don't know what I thought, but I remembered you. It was weird. Of course, I'd no idea what to say or how to act back then—still don't—" 

"Stop. You're beyond charming..." Charlie said. 

"Yeah, it's just an act," Neville teased. 

"So you had a crush on me since you were eleven?" 

Neville laughed, his body slightly arching up at the jolt of it. "No. I didn't even know I could fancy boys back then...I just thought... you were cool, is all. Even if we didn't speak until the war..."


	35. Slow

Charlie trailed a finger down Neville's chest to his bellybutton. 

Neville trembled slightly. "Stop, that tickles." 

Charlie chuckled lightly and nuzzled Neville's ear. "You know, I think finding out where you're ticklish, is probably gonna be one of my favourite things about this." 

"This?" Neville asked, confused. 

"Yeah, about having you in my bed...naked." 

"Well, I'm not completely naked yet." Neville turned his body towards Charlie and raked their fingers together. Mainly to stop Charlie from tickling him. 

"Still...I like this," Charlie said, edging himself closer. "We have all the time in the world to get completely naked."


	36. A Near Disaster

Neville cast a charm before he got ready to leave Charlie's. He didn't want a student to see him doing the _walk of shame_ , even if he'd not had sex with Charlie. It'd been one hell of a first date. 

He nearly lost it when he came across Minerva. Of course, the headmistress used an anti-jinx on herself. Nothing went past her. She was the most powerful wizard he knew. The false alarm of running into a student and causing a panic didn't subside when Minerva gave him a once-over. 

"Next time, I recommend a spell ironing your clothes, Longbottom."


	37. Chapter 37

"Min--"

"Don't even bother, boy," she said before she strode past him without a second look.

Neville could feel his face burning; he all but _ran_ to his rooms. He didn't want to risk running into anyone else!

He took a long, hot shower, remembering everywhere Charlie'd touched him. Gods, he'd only spent one night with the man and he was already longing for him. This wasn't like Neville, but Charlie was also so unlike anyone he'd met.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he smiled to himself to the touch of Charlie's lips against his.


	38. THE END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of an era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that's read this silly story and stuck it out w/ me.

Neville dressed and returned to his small sitting room to find a fruit basket on the table waiting for him. He looked at the small card that was placed on top and read that it was a gift of gratitude from Draco. Draco was thankful for Neville's ear yesterday, and apologised for crashing his date with Charlie. Neville sighed. Had it only been hours? It felt like weeks! 

He decided to make his way to the Great Hall, hoping to be able to catch breakfast (and maybe a glimpse of Charlie). 

He couldn't wait for their second date. 

_THE END_


End file.
